The Captain's Daughter: The Story of Veronica Sparrow
by Artful Artifice
Summary: After being stranded on an island Angelica gave birth to a daughter and named her Veronica Silver Sparrow. Sixteen years have passed and now they have finally hitched a ride off that dreaded island in search of Jack. Veronica soon catches up to her father and joins the family business at her parents' side, but how will her Daddy Jack react when Will starts taking an interest?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out over the sea and felt a smile come to my face, I have always been drawn to the sea, and I never knew why. It wasn't until recently that I learned the sea was literally in my blood, I don't know how but it was. And it's high time I figure out why.

"Mi amor," my mother Angelica Teach said from where she stood off to the side, watching me and trying to see what was going on in my head. "It is time to go," she motioned to the ship that we had managed to flag down and I couldn't be happier that we were finally getting off this island after years of being stranded.

"Of course Mama," I stood and walked over to her and together we made our way to the long boat that they had sailed to come and pick us up.

We settled into silence after a few moments of the sailors asking if we were okay, and if we needed anything. Soon we were being pulled up onto the deck, and quickly taken to the Captain's Quarter's where we made ourselves at home.

"Remember Veronica," my mother called standing by the door and keeping watch; we were in a ship with men who had been at sea for quite some time, there was no way we weren't guarding ourselves. "We are going to make our way to Spain, there we will get the neccesary supplies and make our way to Tortuga. There we will begin looking for your father."

I nodded and settled on the bench by the window, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. One thing's for sure though, Veronica Scarlett would get her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm back! For the moment at least! Enjoy it while it lasts -if anyone still reads this story that is-! I'm sorry if the wording doesn't sound correct for that time period but you have to forgive me because I did not live through it and I have no idea how these people talk. And I also decided that in this version Will Turner is going to be able to come to land whenever he wants, it was granted to him as good behavior for being a good, um, whatever Davy Jones was supposed to be. Anyways on with the story.

*************************** Veronica's Point of View **************************

The sweet saturating smell of rum filled the streets of Tortuga, the giggles of the drunk and flirty harlots spilling out from the taverns like water running from a glass that's too small. The streets littered with bodies, some just passed out drunk in the filth and others dead in the gutters whether from an overdose of women and wine or from a fight it was too hard to tell.

My mother and I hadn't even gotten partway through the city when we were approached, it was no surprise. My mother might have been getting a bit on in age but she was still as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Her long brown hair falling in messy waves down her back, the dirty state of it doing nothing to make it look less perfect. Her large brown eyes boring holes into anyone that dared look at her, if someone dared look at me they fared no better. Her face matured more but it still retained a youthful look that I couldn't figure out; her curves prominent in the loose cambric shirt she wore underneath her leather jacket.

I, while not as beautiful as my mother, am not too bad to look at. My hair reaching almost as long as her's but black as my grandfather's hair once was, my face the mirror image of her own. But my body was taller and more willowy than curved, like her's; my clothing the same as hers.

"Hello m'ladies, how 'bout you come to the tavern right there an' I buy you a drink?" A sailor with nary a tooth in his mouth asked, reaching for us but he was faced with a needle like rapier digging into his dirt smeared nose.

"How about I cover that tavern over there in your entrails? I thought not…" My mother replied after he went silent and backed away, everyone that saw the spectacle giving us a wide berth.

Finally we made it out of the crowded streets down to the quieter part of the docks and I finally asked my mother the question that had been eating at me all day. "What are we doing here?" She merely looked my way and smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough, but I will tell you that we are meeting someone here. Someone I have not seen in quite a while…" She replied cryptically and my interest was immediately piqued.

For sixteen years we remained on the island and though many ships traveled by and asked if we were stranded she never once wanted to leave, it wasn't until nearly a month ago that she finally decided it was time we leave the island. Then she sets sail for Spain where we visited a convent and after quite a lot of deception, finally procured a ship that was traveling to Tortuga, the entire time she never told me why we were here or what her plan was. Now we're just standing around at a dock and waiting for someone. There's too much she's not telling me.

"Be patient mi amor, I know you will like this surprise…" She smiled at me and took a seat on a chest in the middle of the deserted walk way.

"I doubt that Mama, you and I both know that I hate surprises."

"Yes but other than that I am sure you will like this one." I just raised an eyebrow at her and looked out at the sea, choosing to ignore her presence for the time being. It was so beautiful today, the waves looking especially blue and reflecting all the wonderful colors of the sunset. How could something that looked so beautiful be such a force to be reckoned with at times? That was one of the things that drew me to the sea, it was so vast and held so many secrets that I couldn't help but want to spend as much time as possible figuring them out. I had never told my mother this, she would break down in tears and wail about me leaving her but I didn't care, something was telling me that I had to get away from her and explore or I would be miserable for the rest of my life.

We sat like this for what felt like hours but probably wasn't more than a few moment, after all I was never much for patience. Finally I could hear the sound of two pairs of boots hitting the ground and the rustling of clothes as someone walked up to meet us. It was a man, with a boy about my age walking behind him. They were almost complete look alikes at the first glance but I could later tell that one was considerably older than the other. They came to stand before us and my mother stood to her feet.

"So you're Angelica…" The older spoke, walking around us in a complete circle taking in our appearance.

"And you are Will Turner, son of Will Turner and captain of the Flying Dutchman. I must say, I had my doubts about meeting you." She stood tall and gazed right into his eyes as he came to a stop before us. "However, I am glad you are here. Now I must ask if he will be here."

Will remained silent for a while, simply looking over my mother before looking out at the sea and replying. "He should be here momentarily, I told him that I knew of another way for his eternal youth. He cannot possibly resist meeting if that's what he thinks we're searching for." Will graced us with a smirk and turned to look at me, his brown eyes taking me in. "And who may I ask is this?"

"This is none of your concern-" I went to reply but my mother cut off my words with a glare.

"Callate! Déjame hablar a mi, siento y escucho! Usted finalmente puede aprender algo!" I shut up and decided to let her answer all the questions from now own, against my better judgment.

"Bien, pero estas seguro de que podemos confiar en el? Estás seguro de que esto no es solo un truco?" I didn't think we could trust him with any of this information but for some reason my mother didn't see it the same way I did.

"Confia en mi, yo no le boy a decir todo lo que necesita saber." I threw my hands in the air and shifted my feet, why did she have to make things so difficult? She could easily just tell him something like what she says to me and say that it would be revealed in time or some bullocks like that. However, she felt the need to tell him the truth, even if it was just a half truth.

"Bueno." I replied rolling my eyes, she obviously trusted him even though it seemed like she was just meeting him for the first time. I don't think I would ever be that trusting but then again she wasn't really trusting him since she refused to tell him more than she needed to.

"Well…" Will waited, obviously not comprehending what we were just saying but that didn't stop him from trying to get his answers.

"This is my daughter,Veronica."

"I would have thought she was your younger sister, but I suppose I was a bit close. She looks almost exactly like you." He attempted to give me a smirk that no doubt kept women flocking to him but I merely rolled my eyes and refused to meet his gaze.

"And who is this with you?"

"This is my son, Will Turner the third… He likes to be called Willie or Turner, though, it save us a lot of confusion." She nodded and once again he went on to state how we looked more like sisters than mother and daughter.

"Your flattery is too much, I have no desire to be smooth talked by you." She giggled and I resisted the urge to stare at her in disgust, why was she acting this way? Don't tell me she was falling for what was no doubt an elaborate trap?

"Alright then I guess I'll just cut to the chase." Just like that his playful demeanor was gone, as was Angelica's, they stared at each other for a while before he finally asked the question. "Why did you ask me to lure Jack Sparrow here?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks, my eyes flew from their faces down to the ring sitting on my right hand ring finger, the 'stolen ring'. I could still remember the day my mother gave it to me.

_*Flashback*_

_Three Years ago_

_We were on the Island of Sola Fide and I had been working up my courage to ask my mother this question all day, I had finally worked up the courage and I was going to ask her. When I found my mother she was on the edge of the sands looking out at the water, in her hand was a handmade fishing rod and four small fish, in her other hand was a knife we had gotten from one of the trade boats that we encountered, giving them fish in exchange for the knife. _

"_Mother?" I asked as I came and sat beside her, my feet reaching into the warm waters of the sea. _

"_Yes?" She didn't look up from her work of cleaning the fish but I knew that she was still listening to what I had to say._

"_I wanted to ask you a question…" She remained silent and I took that as a cue to ask what I wanted to ask, I took a deep breath and fired out the question. "Where is my father and why have I never met him?" There it was out. My mother was so surprised by the question that she cut herself with the knife on the back of her left hand, her amethyst ring catching the sunlight as her hand jerked away from the knife. She dropped the fish and looked at me, I now had her undivided attention._

"_Why do you want to know that? What brought this on?" _

"_Mama, we've been here for thirteen years, from what you say and I can't help but notice that we are the only people here. It's not like a person can hide on an island this small, and I have never seen another person here besides you and the occasional trading vessel. I just couldn't be left wondering anymore, I couldn't take not knowing." _

_Angelica heaved a sigh and looked down at her hand, ignoring the cut that was still leaking blood but not as fast as it was when she first cut herself, which meant it wasn't deep or life threatening. She lifted her hand up and gazed at the amethyst ring sitting there and back at me before prying it from her finger and handing it to me. _

"_What's this?" _

"_It was a gift from your father, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow… He said it was the first thing he ever stole for someone else. He gave that to me years ago, a while before he left me to die on this island and he killed my father… " She looked down at the ring sitting in my hand with a frown and met my confused eyes. "That is who your father is, and as for why he's not around… He's not here because he doesn't want to be, why would he desert me here just to join me?" She was silent before she looked back down at the ring. "Keep it, I have no use for it anymore." She rose to her feet and walked away, leaving the fish and the rest of her things discarded in the sand. _

_*End Flashback*_

Jack Sparrow, he was coming here… I was finally getting to meet my father, I looked up at my mother to see if it was really true and saw all eyes on me, my mother nodding almost imperceptibly. Finally I would get to meet the man that ruined my mother's life on so many occasions but also gave her some of the greatest adventures in life.

"Well, I told Jack to meet us at the Turbulent Tides, so we should probably get going there if we wish to beat him." He turned and began walking my mother and I following silently behind.

The Turbulent Tides was a quiet tavern, compared to all the others we had passed, it was just busy enough that our table about four away from Will would go unnoticed. Will and his son sat and waited for Jack to appear, and long before the waiting started to become tedious the door opened and in walked a man.

He was a pirate, I could tell immediately by looking at him discreetly over my flask. His brown, almost black hair falling in a complete mess that suited his unkempt looks, beads and locks littered throughout the entire mess of hair in random places. His tanned face speckled with a bit of dirt, letting everyone know that he had been at sea for quite some time and had nary a moment to bathe before rushing here. His long coat covered his clothes but underneath I could tell that he had the same willow and tall frame that I had inherited. He walked in like he owned the place and the quiet clink of his sword and boots filled the tavern and he came to sit with the Wills. From the look of things it seemed like Will finally figured out who my father was, with discreet looks between myself and Jack.

I could see where we resembled each other now, my hair was just as his was, messy and unkempt but almost like my mother's in a way. His tanned complexion shared with me and, his smile was the exact mirror image of my own. My willowy and tall figure I gained from him, and my walk was a more feminine version of his own.

"Will Turner, I see that life aboard the Flying Dutchman is treating you well," he intoned in a lilting voice that was a bit high in places but still capable of being rich and deep. "And this must be your son, Will Turner."

"Yes, this is my son."

"Ah, it's so nice to meet you boy… I knew the whelp and grandfather many years ago, I'm sure they have changed a lot since then though," Jack patted the young man's shoulder and grabbed the extra tankard of rum at the table, almost downing it in a single drink.

"Are you sure you're _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" Willie asked, speaking for the first time since I met him on the docks; his voice much deeper than I had originally anticipated.

"Is there another?" He asked putting down the drink and looking at him with a slight smile. "I am the one and the only Captain Jack Sparrow… I sailed to the Isla de Muerta, I am one of the nine pirate lords, and I found the fountain of youth… Trust me, I am the only Captain Jack Sparrow."

My mother quietly stood to her feet and I followed padding softly until we were standing right behind Jack, who was sitting with his back to our table. "Let's not forget that you are also the same Jack Sparrow that waltzed into a Spanish convent and seduced me, coerced me into a life of piracy, destroyed the fountain of youth, killed my father, and abandoned me on a desert island." My mother voiced angrily behind him.

I could almost see the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he rose to his feet and turned to face her, his face nervous but trying to play it off as happiness, my mother's face an impassive block of ice.

"A-Angelica! My love!" He went to take a step closer and she slapped him, his head nearly spinning around with the force she put behind it. "I probably deserved that…" He muttered and stood up straight, with a sheepish smile.

"You completely deserved it! You left me on an island to die! All I had was the rope you used to tie me up and a pistol with a single shot-"

"-which you wasted trying to kill me, I might add." Jack interrupted but my mother ignored him and continued on with her rant.

"-why would you think you didn't deserve that? You deserve to be shot in the face with a cannon!"

"I am so glad we're on land and she has no access to a ship right now," he muttered to Will and his son who were both sitting and watching the turmoil unfold and knowing things were just starting to heat up.

"If I did you would not be standing before me, _my love_." She intoned sarcastically, she turned away from him and crossed her arms but he still just stood there staring at her at least until he finally noticed me standing behind her.

"Who is this? Your little sister from the convent? Have you taught her all your little tricks and technique?" He stood before me and went to speak but my mother pushed him back with her unsheathed rapier.

"If you mention that convent again I will kill you…" He held up his hands and gave her a disarming smile she merely rolled her eyes to. "This is Veronica, my daughter…" She let that hang in the air as all eyes turned to me. Even the other patrons in the bar had stopped what they were doing to watch us now, they ogled in earnest even though they had no idea what started this whole fiasco in the first place.

"Oh, so you had time to conceive a child while I supposedly left you stranded on that island?" He asked and I could tell that he was just a little jealous but still was curious to know if she had the time.

"I was pregnant before I got on the island…" She snapped back at him and met his confused gaze with hard brown eyes, it took but a moment for him to figure it out.

"But… but you lied to me - that wasn't true? Was it?" He took a step back gaping at me with a scared expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you! When I lie to you I lie telling the truth, because I know that you will never believe the truth and think it's a lie! I told you that I was pregnant and you were the father but you did not believe me." She pointed at his chest hard with each and every word she spoke putting more emphasis on it.

"That's impossible because we hadn't had sex in…" He was quiet obviously trying to remember the last time they had sex but he just shut his mouth and looked at the floor. "Oh, I remember now."

"Yes, that's right… She's definitely your child."

"But… She doesn't even look like me," he pointed at me and I moved back when his finger got too close to my face.

"Jack, she doesn't have to look like you to be your child." Will put in and came to stand beside him, "she looks more like her mother than you but I can see that you have the same mouth, the same hair, the same walk, and body structure. That's more than enough to prove she's your child when combined with everything else."

"But-but-but…" Jack was speechless and did nothing but stare at the floor, taking his seat once again.

"Mamá, podemos ir ahora?" She just looked at me.

"Por que quieres irte? Todavía tenemos algo más que hablar con el?" I just looked at her and she sighed. "Alright, you can go but I want you to wait outside. Don't go too far."

"Bueno." I turned to walk away but Will had something to say too.

"Willie, go out there with her. I don't think you need to be present if she is not." Willie looked at his father with a raised brow but at his father's glare he sighed and got up, following me out of the establishment.

Author's Note: Well, this is as good as I could get it. I wrote this chapter a while ago but I lost it so I couldn't really remember what I wrote and I copied it to the best of my ability. Please tell me what you think!

P.S. : As far as the Spanish I put in here, this is stuff that I conjugated in Spanish class so it's written as I was taught but please tell me if I did something wrong. I would advise you to look up what they were saying on google translate.


End file.
